Mercedes/Quotes
White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "I hope the goddess blesses them to rest in peace..." White Clouds Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth Facing Death Knight * Mercedes: "Oh my, how frightening! Won't you please go easy on me?" * Death Knight: "You... Was this meeting... preordained?" * Mercedes: "Hmm? What do you mean?" Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "I hope this song reaches the goddess's ears." Cooking * "I enjoy baking sweets, but I'm not sure how I'll do cooking other types of food. Cooking is so much more exciting than studying or training!" Dining Hall * "I know! Let's have tea together after our meal!" (favorite dish) With Annette * No support: ** Annette: Today's dish was so good! Oh, but not as good as your homemade sweets, Mercie! ** Mercedes: You're too kind. Maybe I'll make some for you next time, Professor. * B support: ** Annette: It's, uh...really tasty. ** Mercedes: Yeah... Please, help yourself... Recruitment Gift Lost Item * "Oh! This is mine! Thank you for returning it to me, but how did you know I lost it?" * "Did you find this? I wonder who it belongs to..." Tea Party Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Oh no... Now what should I do?" ** Console: "Thank you for being so kind, Professor." * Great: "Now I feel like I'm getting somewhere!" * Great: "Yes, very good." * Perfect: "Thank you, Professor! I couldn't have done it without you!" ** Praise: "I'm sure I'll get it again next time!" Skill Level Up * "I'm getting much better!" Group Tasks Stable Duty * "Let's do this together!" * "I'm glad it's you." ** "We did good work!" (perfect result) With Annette * Normal: ** Mercedes: I'm so glad I got to do this with you, Annie! I'm sure it'll be fun! ** Annette: That's no good, Mercie! Fun is fine an all, but results are what counts! ** Mercedes: I know that, silly. I can have fun without holding us back! *** Annette: It all turned out pretty well! And it's thanks to your efforts, Mercie! *** Mercedes: You're the one who did all the hard work, Annie. Now that it's over, how does some tea sound? (perfect result) * After achieving B support: ** Annette: So... Let's do our best, OK, Mercie? ** Mercedes: Right... Let's finish this quickly. ** Annette: Today I guess we should get it done without chatting. *** Mercedes: We're all done here, Professor! I guess I'll be going... *** Annette: Oh, yes! It would be great if we could work together again sometime. (good result) * After achieving A support: ** Mercedes: I'm feeling great today, Annie! Let's get to it! ** Annette: Leave it to me! With the two of us together, we'll get it done in a snap! ** Mercedes: I hope you're right! Let's get this over with so we can have a cup of tea. *** Annette: Not a bad conclusion, Mercie. But maybe we should have put more effort into it? *** Mercedes: Goodness, Annie. You always work so hard, but I suppose I could try just a little harder. (good result) *** Mercedes: How's that, Professor? Isn't it just perfect? *** Annette: Look how easy it is when Mercie and I put out backs into it! (perfect result) Sky Watch * "Let's do this together!" Certification Exams * "I'm so glad I passed!" (passed) Level Up *"It's just not my day." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I won't let everyone down." (3 stats up) *"You can rely on me." (4-5 stats up) *"I feel more...powerful!" (6+ stats up) Post Time Skip *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"Leave it to me. (4 stats up)" *"" *"My work's not done." (3 or 6 stats up) Skill Level Up * "I'm a natural." * "This isn't so hard." * "I'm getting much better!" * "Is this really something I can do?" (budding talent improved) Battle Quotes When Selected * "Here we go!" (Full/High Health) * "Let's be careful." (Medium Health) * "I'm not so sure about this." (Low Health) Post Time Skip * "At your service!" (Full/High Health) * "We can't be careless." (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Excuse me!" *"Sorry about this!" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Gambit * " Post Time Skip * " Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy * "Oh... I won!" * "It's not over yet." * "Had to be done." Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "I'm counting on you." Ally Heals/Rallies *"So helpful." *"Thanks!" *"Sorry." *"I appreciate it." Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery * "That should do it!" Reclassing * "I'll put my best foot forward." * "I'll do my best..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts